Rajeunissement
by Lesbostar
Summary: Samantha Carter rajeunit à cause d'un appareil ancien et se retrouve obligé de vivre à Forks où elle rencontre les Cullen mais découvrira que cet appareil n'as pas fait que la rajeunir. Femslash, Alice/Samantaha.C
1. Changement

**N.A:**Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors soyer indulgent SVP, et les reviews constructive sont très bien accepter!!!

Aucun des personnages ne m'apartient, je fais cela pour le plaisir.

_**Rajeunissement**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

En cette journée de fin d'août le docteur Daniel Jackson était euphorique. Et toute cette joie provenait d'une seule mission d'exploration datant de deux jours. Durant cette mission de routine, sur la planète connut au SGC sous le nom de P5Z-985, SG-1 avait découvert des ruines appartenant aux Anciens. A l'intérieur de celle-ci ils avaient trouvés une salle en ruines ressemblant très fortement à un laboratoire. Celui-ci contenait un appareil ressemblant fortement à un photomaton, d'ailleurs le colonel Mitchell l'avait appelé le photomaton. Mais après avoir étudié les quelques informations disponibles, Jackson avait réussi à déterminer qu'il était en réalité un prototype du sarcophage utilisée par les goa'ulds. Celui-ci était, d'ailleurs sensé servir à rajeunir le sujet plutôt qu'à se régénérer, ainsi il ne pouvait ramener à la vie les morts. Fort de cette découverte il s'était empressé de la ramener sur Terre afin de pouvoir l'étudier de façon plus approfondie. Ainsi, le colonel Samantha Carter arrivé le lendemain de cette découverte les aiderait de son mieux. Elle resterait à Cheyenne Mountain pendant une semaine, la durée pendant laquelle son vaisseau, le George Hammond resterait en révision à la zone 51. A l'origine cette visite avait pour but de passer un peu de temps avec ses anciens collègues et toujours amis, du personnel du SGC ainsi qu'avec sa famille de cœur, SG-1. En arrivant à la base, Daniel l'avait supplié de l'aider à étudier l'appareil découvert récemment. Il n'avait pas eu à la supplier longtemps. Elle n'avait pas pu résister.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette matinée Sam avançait vers le laboratoire où était entreposé l'artéfact. Daniel l'attendait déjà impatiemment, en effet, SG-1 retournait en mission dans deux jours. C'était le temps qu'on avait accordé au docteur Jackson pour assister le colonel. Après c'être chaleureusement salués, ils se mirent au travail. La répartition des taches se fit de façon implicite avec la force que seul donne l'habitude. L'archéologue commença donc à traduire les textes situés sur le photomaton et ceux trouvés dans le labo Anciens, ils espéraient y trouver quelques choses d'utile pour leur étude. De son côté, Sam analysait la machine sous toutes ses coutures. Après deux heures de travail intensif, Daniel fini de traduire un extrait d'un texte se trouvant dans les données récupérées dans l'ordinateur de recherche. Cet extrait semblait appartenir à un manuel, un compte rendu de recherches, il parlait des effets de l'appareil sur un sujet humain. Voyant de quoi il retournait, Daniel allait informer son amie pour quel fassent attention lorsque, accidentellement, elle activa l'appareil. Une vive lumière blanche entoura le colonel et obligea l'archéologue à détourner les yeux, en effet, par malchance, la jeune femme se trouvait pile dans le rayon d'action de la machine Ancienne. En même temps, les symboles de celle-ci s'illuminèrent. Le docteur Jackson, se précipita sur l'intercom du labo pour appeler une équipe médicale dans le labo, rapidement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, l'appareil se coupa et relâcha enfin le colonel, inconsciente. Ce que vit alors Daniel était une chose qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais voir.

Lorsque le colonel Samantha Carter se réveilla, ce fut en douceur, les souvenirs lui revenaient lentement. Elle se rappela avoir activé l'appareil Anciens ramenée par SG-1de P5Z-985 alors qu'elle cherchait des informations sur la source d'alimentation de celui-ci. Elle avait été enveloppée dans une lumière blanche puis, le trou, elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. C'était facile, donc ses blessures ne devaient pas être trop graves. Elle vit alors que Daniel se trouvait non loin de son lit, le couvant d'un regard anxieux. C'est ainsi qu'il fut le premier à s'apercevoir qu'elle était réveillée. Il appela alors une infirmière qui vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien. Puis Sam se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu dans son lit et jeta un regard interrogateur à son collègue et ami qui s'empressa d'approcher, une fois près d'elle il l'aida à se redresser correctement. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Samantha vit bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler et décida de lui faciliter la tache en commençant la discussion pour lui : « Daniel, je vais bien merci de demander. Je me sens parfaitement bien, juste un peu groggy. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Eh bien, commença l'archéologue, apparemment, tu aurais activée l'appareil par erreur…

-Oui! Ça je m'en souviens. Mais après, que c'est t'il passée ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! Quels sont les effets de l'appareil ?

-En fait, il permet de rendre sa jeunesse à quelqu'un sans lui faire perdre ses souvenirs, ou toute autre expérience acquise. Donc, quand…

-Quand j'ai été prise dans le rayon j'ai rajeuni, en tout cas mon corps à rajeuni. C'est ça ? Coupa Sam.

-Oui. Confirma le docteur Jackson.

-De combien ?

-Comment ça de combien ?

-De combien ais-je rajeuni Daniel ? Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que de vieillir prématurément ! Questionna le colonel de l'air force.

-Vous avez rajeuni de vingt ans.

-Vingt ans, ça veux dire que j'ai dix sept ans!

-Oui, enchaina Daniel, souhaitant couper à l'explosion de colère de son amie, votre corps à désormais dix sept, votre esprit lui a toujours trente sept ans.

-Oh merci Daniel vous ne savez pas combien cela me réconforte, ironisa la jeune femme. »

Heureusement pour l'interpelé, SG-1, le général O'neill et le docteur Lam entrèrent à ce moment là dans l'infirmerie. Les deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs en grande conversation. Dès que son ancienne équipe fut entrée, tous ses membres se hâtèrent vers on lit. En sautillant pour Vala, plus calmement pour le reste de l'équipe. Tous la saluèrent gentiment. Le général O'neill passa en dernier. Il l'informa en même temps que, du fait de son rajeunissement, elle n'était plus apte au service pour les trois prochaines années, tous cela avec un regard attristé. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que Jack O'neill considérait le colonel Carter comme un trésor national. Sam ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter cela. Son remplaçant à la tête de SG-1 lui demanda alors si elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire pendant ces vacances prolongées. L'interpelée n'en avait aucune idée. A moins que…

« Peut-être. J'ai de la famille dans une ville perdue de l'état de Washington, Forks. Cela représente une cousine, son mari et leur fils. Ils sont au courant du projet Stargate depuis deux ans maintenant. A ma demande. Ajouta la jeune femme en voyant les regards interrogateurs se former autours d'elle. Cela ne devrait donc pas poser de problème.

-Bien Carter. Il faudra que vous me donniez tous les détails de votre nouvelle identité.

-A vos ordres mon général.

-Et vous avez une idée pour cette nouvelle identité ? Interrogea Daniel.

-J'aimerais bien m'appeler Sarah Carter, cousine de Mike Newton, mon neveu, obligée d'aller vivre chez sa tente car son colonel de mère est envoyée en mission et qu'elle ne peut la suivre.

-Oh oui ! C'est une bonne idée s'exclama Vala.

-Merci Vala. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant une heure, puis SG-1 du partir, mais Sam savait désormais que l'étude de l'appareil était terminé et qu'avec un peu de chance une solution à son rajeunissement pourrait être trouvée. Une fois seule elle se rendormit pour le reste de la nuit.

Au matin, elle rejoignit sa maison où elle commença à faire ses bagages. Elle en profita également pour appeler les Newton. « Catherine Newton à l'appareil, j'écoute.

-Catherine, c'est Sam.

-Sam! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, bien. Mais, j'ai eu un ennui au travail…

-Rien de grave j'espère, la coupa sa cousine, avertit de l'importance que pouvait avoir ses ennuis de travail.

-Non, mais je vais devoir venir pendant quelque temps chez-toi. Cela ne te dérange pas?

-Non ! Absolument pas. Mike sera heureux de te revoir.

-J'imagine tout à fait, il fantasme sur moi à chaque fois que je viens. »

Les deux cousines continuèrent à se relater leur vie respective depuis le dernier appel de la toute nouvelle adolescente. Après avoir raccrochée le colonel de l'Air Force en congé prolongé finit de régler ses affaires pour son départ vers Forks. En effet elle devait partir le lendemain matin. Heureusement pour elle, son second pouvait facilement prendre sa place, il connaissait parfaitement tous ce qui avait trait au George Hammond et à sa mission. Voyant qu'il était seulement 19h elle appela Cassandra et l'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. La jeune fille, désormais plus âgée, biologiquement, que Sam accepta. Un quart d'heure plus tard sa fille adoptive se tenait sur le pas de la porte. « Salut Maman, Jack m'as appelé pour me dire ce qu'il t'était arrivée. Mais je dois dire que te voir comme ça est quand même très… bizarre.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Bon, tu viens nous allons manger puis nous discuterons des événements à venir dans les prochains mois. » Cassandra acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger de la blonde qui avait déjà préparé le diner. Au cours de la soirée elles bavardèrent de choses et d'autres. Ainsi Sam expliqua à Cassie qu'elle devrait rester à Forks jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée ou qu'elle est ses dix huit ans. Cassandra expliqua alors à celle qui avait prit la place de mère dans sont cœur aux côtés de Janet, sa première mère adoptive morte au combat, elle lui expliqua donc que depuis une semaine elle travaillait à l'infirmerie du SGC, la blonde en fut très touchée, surtout lorsque sa fille adoptive lui expliqua qu'elle voulait suivre les pas de Janet, la femme qui l'avait élevée, et dont Samantha avait longtemps été amoureuse, en secret, elle n'en avait jamais parlée, à personne. Vers minuit les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin le colonel de l'Air Force se fit envoyer à Forks en avion, elle emmena avec elle deux valises et son ordinateur portable. En arrivant au petit aérodrome de Port-Angeles Sam fut accueillit par sa cousine et son neveu. Comme prévu Mike fut très heureux de la voir, tout comme Catherine. Durant le trajet vers Forks, sa famille lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé à Forks depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait six mois de cela. Une fois de plus elle s'interrogea sur qui était ces Cullens dont sa cousine et son fils ne faisaient que parler. Elle décida que suivant comment les choses se présenterait elle essairait de se renseigner sur eux. En plus elle avait réussi à emmener avec elle un occulteur Sodan et un zat alors autant qu'elle s'en serve. L'autre grande nouvelle à Forks était le retour de la fille du shérif, Isabella Swan. Celle-ci devait commencer les cours en même temps que Sam, ou plutôt Sarah vu que c'était le nom sous lequel elle serait connu des habitants et des élèves.

Une fois arriver à sa future maison, probablement pour la totalité de l'année à venir, Samantha déballa rapidement ses affaires et commença à s'installer. Le diner fut calme et agréable. La nouvelle adolescente se prit à penser qu'elle pourrait apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Ce soir là elle réussit à s'endormir rapidement en songeant à quoi cela ressemblerait lorsque le lendemain elle retournerait au lycée. Une chose était toutefois certaine c'est qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à suivre les options qu'elle avait choisi pour cette année scolaire. C'est-à-dire: Physique avancée, Mathématiques avancée, Sport, Français et histoire et bien entendu, Biologie. Elle rêva tout de même d'un retour à la normale pour elle. Son commandement sur le George Hammond était une des meilleures affectations qu'elle n'est jamais eue au cours de sa carrière militaire. Mais bon demain une nouvelle vie commençait.

**A suivre...**


	2. Premier contact

Et maintenant la suite:

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla d'elle-même, prit son petit déjeuner dans le calme avec son neveu, désormais son cousin, et ce pour un temps indéterminé. Une fois celui-ci englouti, ils partirent pour le lycée dans la voiture que Sam avait envoyé à Catherine en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir vivre un certain temps avec elle et sa famille. C'était une magnifique voiture, une Audi R8, une voiture luxueuse qu'elle avait pu s'acheter grâce à l'argent obtenue par certaine de ses découvertes scientifique qui avait reçu l'autorisation d'être publiées. Arrivée sur le parking de son nouveau lycée Sam remarqua que tous le monde regardaient sa voiture, de loin la plus luxueuse de l'endroit. Mike, assis à côté d'elle, lui montra une Volvo autour de laquelle se tenaient cinq personnes. ''Les Cullens'' dit alors son voisin. Sam, désormais Sarah, prit alors soin de les observer, comme son entrainement militaire lui avait appris. Elle nota immédiatement leur grande beauté. Ils étaient cinq, une magnifique blonde, digne de figurer dans la plupart de magazine de beauté, un grand musclé, il semblait en couple avec la première. Juste à côté se tenait les trois autres. L'un était un garçon blond qui semblait souffrir le martyr, un autre avait des cheveux couleur bronze. Le dernier des Cullens était une Cullens. En effet c'était une jeune fille, environ le même âge que Sam, les cheveux noirs, en pointe partant dans tous les sens, vraiment belle. A ce moment là Sarah Carter, sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose avait changée. Et elle savait quoi. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, il y a douze ans de cela, lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée le docteur Janet Fraiser, nouveau CMO du SGC. Après ce jour, elle avait vécut les six meilleures années de sa vie. Mais lorsque Janet avait été tué sur P3X-666, elle s'était jurée de ne plus retomber amoureuse. A cet instant elle su qu'elle avait échoué. Elle avait également noté une chose étrange, la pâleur inhabituelle de leur peau, même pour des gens vivant dans un endroit aussi pluvieux que l'est la ville de Forks. Après cette brève, mais bouleversante inspection elle nota un vieux pick-up rouge duquel descendait une jeune fille brune légèrement moins pâle que les Cullens, sa peau semblait plus naturelle, elle l'avait remarqué car cheveux cuivrés l'observait attentivement, charmé.

Isabella Swan descendit de son pick-up et se rendit à l'accueil pour récupérer sont emploi du temps. Mike qui avait aperçut la jeune fille et l'avait montrée à sa tante, cousine pour l'instant. Celle-ci pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'il était déjà fou amoureux de cette Bella. Elle se rendit alors à sont tour à l'accueil tandis que Mike se rendait en cours sous les questions de ses amis, qui l'avaient vu arriver dans la magnifique voiture de sa cousine. Il commença alors à relater contentieusement l'histoire qu'ils avaient mise au point. La secrétaire remis rapidement ses papiers à Sarah. La secrétaire était fortement impressionnée par cette jeune blonde qui semblait capable de vous mettre à terre en dix seconde et de répondre correctement à n'importe quelle question d'un professeur. Elle lui montra un papier en particulier et lui expliqua qu'elle devait le lui ramener à la fin de la journée, signé par ses professeurs.

«-Bonne chance, mademoiselle Carter. J'espère que tous se passera bien pour cette année scolaire, dit-elle à la jeune blonde qui commençait à partir.

-Merci madame, je vous ramène la feuille ce soir.»

Et sur ce elle quitta le secrétariat et se rendit à sont premier cour, qui se trouvaient être Physique avancée. Quand elle vit cela un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, après tout elle était une sommité dans le monde scientifique, normalement. Une fois arrivée à la salle de cours le sourire était toujours sur ses lèvres. En entrant elle nota qu'il ne restait qu'une place de libre, à côté de la belle Cullen aux courts cheveux noirs. Dieu sait que cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Sarah de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir fait signer la feuille de présence par le professeur. Mais alors qu'elle s'asseyait, la jeune femme déjà assise ce tourna vers elle et engagea la conversation. A ce moment là Sarah remarqua les yeux de la jeune femme, ils étaient couleur or, des yeux magnifique mais doré elle était subjuguée. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice, Alice Cullen.

-Sarah, Sarah Carter, enchantée.

-Tu viens d'arriver en ville n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, je ne suis là que depuis hier.

-Et tu arrive d'où ?

-J'habitais à Colorado Springs mais ma mère, qui est colonel dans l'air force est partie en mission et je ne pouvais pas la suivre. Elle a donc décidé de m'envoyer chez ma tante.

-Qui est ?

-La mère de Mike Newton. Et je vais devoir passer une année avec Mike. L'enfer ! A chaque fois que je lui rends visite il passe son temps à fantasmer sur moi ! Et là ça va durer une année complète.

-Là je te plains Sarah, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! » La lutine souriait en disant cela… La lutine c'est ainsi que Sam/Sarah appelait Alice Cullen dans son esprit, notamment à cause de son mètre cinquante et de ses cheveux courts. Puis Sam reprit la parole : « Mais bon, ce matin j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir

-Comment ça, une lueur d'espoir ? Pour moi, Mike est un cas désespérer, il n'est même pas capable de voir que Jessica est folle amoureuse de lui.

-J'ai bien vu, il me la montrer rapidement ce matin. Non la lueur dont je te parle s'appelle Isabelle Swan. Je crois que dès qu'il la vue il a décidé de la dragué. Pauvre de moi.

-En effet, ton année risque d'être mouvementée. » Mais alors qu'Alice finissait sa phrase, le professeur, monsieur Klein leur demanda de se taire qu'il puisse faire son cours. Celui-ci se révéla d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle réussit à impressionner le professeur et alla plus vite qu'Alice qui semblait être la meilleur élève de la classe. Du moins avant son arrivé. « Sarah, tu est vraiment très doué en physique ! Je n'est jamais rencontré une fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi. Et pourtant j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde, je peux te l'assurer.

-Merci du compliment mais tu vas me faire rougir. » Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux d'Alice qui se demandait, une fois de plus, pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de boire son sang, alors que celui-ci était bien là, battant fortement dans les veines de la blonde. Ce n'était pas non plus une question d'odeur, pour elle Sarah sentait la framboise, un parfum délicieux qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de… Elle arrêta là ces pensé avant qu'elle ne l'entraine trop loin. Sarah poursuivit. « Et je suis passionné par les sciences, pas une sorte de super-cerveau, je ne suis qu'une simple jeune femme.

-Si tu es très intelligente. C'est un fait. Peu de gens peuvent se venter de pouvoir résoudre les équations de ce matin en cinq minutes. » Elle reprit après avoir fait une pause « Tu as quoi comme cour maintenant ? Moi je vais en mathématique avancée, bâtiment 3.

-Ouah, étonnant, j'ai exactement la même matière ! » Répondit Sarah heureuse de rester dans la même classe qu'Alice Cullen pour une heure supplémentaire.

Et elles se rendirent ensemble en cour, poursuivant leur discutions, apprenant à se connaitre, s'appréciant de plus en plus. Sam sentait qu'elle était en train de tomber profondément amoureuse de sa nouvelle amie et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Puis le cours de math commença, Sam/Sarah se rendit compte que cette année scolaire ne présenterait pas un vrai défi pour elle. Tout ce qui ce passait en cour était bien loin d'être aussi excitant que le programme Stargate. Et elle savait que pendant un an au moins elle ne pourrait toucher à aucune technologie de pointe ou extra-terrestre. Voyant que sa nouvelle amie n'avait aucune difficulté à maitriser le cour de math Alice se demanda qui elle était en réalité, elle se mit à essayer d'avoir une vision de son futur, car Alice était une vampire, buvant seulement du sang animal. Certain vampire avait des dons particuliers. Alice faisait partie de ceux-là, elle pouvait voir l'avenir. Son don était soumis à certaine contrainte, par exemple, elle ne pouvait pas voir les décisions non encore prise et les actions qui en découlaient.

C'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu du cours la vampire se raidie, une vision l'assaillait :

_Sarah marchait rapidement en direction de sa voiture, Mike cherchait à la rattraper, tous les élèves la regardait. La jeune blonde se figea brusquement et se jeta sur le côté. Un instant plus tard, une détonation retentie. Mike prit la balle en plein torse. Quelqu'un tirait sur la foule. Alors que tout le monde paniquait une seconde détonation retentie, Sarah ne put éviter ce second tir. Elle s'écroula au sol, les yeux vides._

La vision s'arrêta brusquement, Alice se tourna vers Sarah qui avait vue sa nouvelle amie se raidir, la Cullen lui souffla que c'était juste un étourdissement, rien de grave. Sam ne la crut pas mais laissa passer. Après tous elles ne se connaissaient que depuis l'heure précédente, même si Sarah avait l'impression de connaître Alice depuis toujours. Le cours put se poursuivre sans autre incident. Elles se contentèrent ensuite de chuchoter à voix basse pour pouvoir mieux faire connaissance, et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours de math. En effet elles avaient rapidement terminé les exercices que leur professeur leurs avaient posées.

Mais alors qu'elles sortaient du cours de math, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles devaient se séparer pour l'heure suivante. En effet, Alice avait cour d'espagnol tandis que Sam/Sarah, elle était en cour de français. Mais elles se donnèrent tout de même rendez-vous devant le lycée le soir même. Sam aurait bien voulut manger le midi avec sa nouvelle amie, mais celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle devait manger avec sa famille.

Alors que chacune partait de son côté, Sam toucha la main d'Alice, par inadvertance, le contact imprévu la fit sursauter. La main de la jeune femme était froide, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Elle apprécia le contact mais Alice se retira aussitôt et se dépêcha de se rendre à son prochain cours, laissant Sam sur place, troublée. En marchant, Alice pensa fortement aux dernières minutes et elle se rendit compte que Sarah, jeune femme intelligente découvrirai rapidement son secret si elle n'était pas plus prudente, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Mais en même temps, il y avait cette menace qui pesait sur Sarah, il fallait qu'elle empêche la jeune blonde de mourir. Alice comprit que ses sentiments pour la nouvelle élève était fort mais elle ne savait pas à quel point.

Sarah, quand à elle, sentait que ses sentiments pour Alice ne faisait que de se renforcée et plus elle en apprenait sur la jeune femme plus elle voulait en savoir. Elle prit alors la décision d'attendre un peu, d'apprendre à la connaître, de voir si cela pouvait marcher entre elles avant de creuser plus profondément. Ou pas. Elle hésitait encore. Mais elle était sure de deux choses. Premièrement elle était indubitablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Alice Cullen. Et deuxièmement elle savait qu'Alice ne lui disait pas tout, elle était plus qu'humaine, ça c'était une certitude.

**N.A:** Je ne pense pas avoir mis le disclaimer alors je vais le faire maintenant. Il sera valable pour tout les chapitre. Y compris le précédent.

_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga fascination appartient à Stéphanie Meyer et non as moi, se qui est bien domage. La série Stargate ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je fais cette fiction dans un but non-lucratif, juste pour mon plaisir et le votre. Du moins je l'espère.


	3. Etrange, étrange

**N.A:** J'envisage de réintroduire Stargate plus loin, je ne sais pas encore comment exactement.

_**Disclaimer:**_ La saga fascination appartient à Stéphanie Meyer et non as moi, se qui est bien dommage. La série Stargate ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je fais cette fiction dans un but non-lucratif, juste pour mon plaisir et le votre. Du moins je l'espère.

_Et maintenant, la suite:_

**Chapitre 3:**

Dans la salle où devait se dérouler le cours de français auquel Sam allait assister se trouvait déjà Isabella Swan, assise à une table, seule. Elle se doutait bien qu'en temps que nouvelle arrivante elle allait subir toute la journée les mêmes questions. La fille du shérif de retour à la maison. Sarah entra à ce moment là. Le professeur de français demanda alors à Bella de venir près de lui au bureau où se trouvait déjà Sarah Carter, l'autre nouvelle élève. Il leur demanda de se présenter en français devant toute la classe. Sarah, depuis le temps n'eu pas trop de mal à y arriver. Cella lui rappela le grand nombre de fois où elle avait du le faire alors qu'elle était plus jeune et que son père changeait d'affectation plus souvent que de chemise. Cela la fit sourire, brièvement. Mais elle masqua celui-ci aussitôt qu'il apparut. Bella, elle ne trouvait pas cela si amusant. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention. Dès qu'elle put elle alla s'assoir, rouge comme une tomate, elle avait bafouillé la moitié du temps et c'était tut en rougissant l'autre moitié.

Sam alla s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle voyait bien que celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise et avait décidé qu'en temps qu'autre nouvelle élève, elle se devait de soutenir la jeune brune, Bella d'après le nom qu'elle avait donné en se présentant. C'est ainsi que pendant l'heure elles firent connaissance. Elles commencèrent à construire une solide amitié entre elles, le genre d'amitié qui peuvent durer toute une vie si elles sont bien entretenues. Le fait est qu'elles appréciaient toutes les deux de pouvoir lire un bon livre, elles n'avaient quasiment aucune peur si ce n'est celle de perdre un être cher. Autre point commun entre les deux jeunes femmes, elles étaient toutes les deux des humaines d'exceptions. Samantha/Sarah Carter était un brillant soldat avec une intelligence hors du commun, et Bella, eh bien, Bella avait un pouvoir… une chose rare chez les humains.

Le fait de se lier d'amitié d'avoir des fous rire, de partager une conversation, de vivre rappelait à Sam le temps d'SG-1. Ce temps là lui manquait. Cet instant de nostalgie lui rappela qu'elle était coincée dans un corps de jeune femme. Certes elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontrée Alice et Bella. Elle savait bien que Janet aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, si elle devait en arriver à sortir avec Alice elle n'aurait pas l'impression de trahir son amour défunt. Elle l'aimerait toujours mais elle aimait aussi la jeune Cullen, qu'elle soit humaine où non. Quand à Bella, elle trouvait Sarah très sympa. La jeune blonde était une compagnie agréable, elle ne lui avait pas posé de question sur son changement de lieu de vie, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait eu une conversation normale avec elle. Une conversation normale ! Une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Phœnix.

Mais ce qu'elle ne dit pas à sa nouvelle et unique amie c'est qu'elle avait activé quelques séries de gènes qui avaient pour fonction d'entrainer le développement d'une capacité latente chez la personne touchée par ce pouvoir. La jeune brune voulait que se soit une sorte de cadeau de sa part à la blonde. Elle était très contente d'elle, surtout lorsque son don lui avait montré, avant qu'elle ne l'utilise activement, quelle capacités Sarah avait, enfoui au plus profond de son être. Ainsi, Sam Carter était un ange en sommeil, un vrai ange, avec les ailes blanches et les pouvoirs. La capacité associée à cet état était un grand sens du devoir, un besoin quasi incontrôlable de protéger les autres même si cela signifie la mort de l'ange, celle-ci s'exprimait même lorsque les autres était en sommeil, comme durant la période précédent l'intervention de Bella. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Samantha Carter s'était engagée dans l'armée de l'air. Les capacités non-exprimé, outre l'absence des ailes étaient un puissant pouvoir de guérison et une capacité à lire l'esprit des autres. Mais le pouvoir de Bella eut une conséquence imprévue qu'elle ne vit pas et ne pouvait pas prévoir. En effet, l'infection de Sam par le symbiote Tok'ra Jolinar, puis le fait d'être touchée par le pouvoir de Bella eurent pour effet de ramener à la conscience l'extra-terrestre. Les protéines que celui-ci avait laissé dans le corps contenait encore suffisamment d'information pour que celui-ci revienne à la vie. Malgré tout le symbiote ne pouvait désormais plus prendre le contrôle du colonel.

La jeune étudiante brune avait tout de même beaucoup réfléchit avant d'utiliser son pouvoir. En effet, elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé sur quelqu'un auparavant, uniquement sur elle-même. Ce qui avait activé un autre pouvoir. Ainsi, elle, la timide brune pale comme la mort était désormais un bouclier psychique. Personne ne pouvait lire, écouter ses pensées, que ce soit à l'aide d'un pouvoir où à l'aide d'une technologie quelconque. Sam ne sentit rien de tout cela, pour elle sa journée était aussi normale que possible.

Lorsque la cloche de fin de cours, les deux nouvelles amies se levèrent : « Tu as quel cours maintenant ? » interrogea Sarah.

« J'ai cours d'histoire et toi ?

-Moi aussi ! J'ai repéré le bâtiment, tout à l'heure, tu n'as qu'as me suivre si tu veux.

-Merci, j'aurai été incapable de trouver la salle à temps sinon.

-Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, après tout, nous sommes des amies, c'est normal que je t'aide, rétorqua Sam, surprise.

-Tu sais, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis alors…

-C'est bon, je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » Puis après un instant de réflexion : « Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut quand même aller en histoire. Viens, allons-y. » Sarah/Sam Carter se mit alors en marche, direction la prochaine salle de cours, Bella à son côté, suivait sa nouvelle, et quasiment première amie.


	4. Locataire imprévu

**N.A :** N'oubliez pas les reviews, je les aime bien !

_Et maintenant, la suite:_

En entrant en histoire les deux amies, Bella et Sam allèrent faire signer leurs feuilles de présence, puis le professeur, monsieur Reinhart leur demanda de s'asseoir à l'unique table libre sans faire plus de cérémonie. Au grand bonheur de Bella qui ne se voyait pas recommencer l'humiliation du cours précédent, ce qu'elle ne put s'empêché de dire à Sarah lorsqu'elles se furent installées : « Sarah ?

-Oui ?

-T'as vu il ne nous a pas demandée de nous présenter !

-En effet » Répondit la blonde rajeunit avec un sourire mental en prononçant sa réponse, apparemment, Teal'c l'influençait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais Bella enchaînât rapidement : « Rien que pour ça j'apprécie déjà ce prof !

-Oh, arrête, la dernière fois n'était pas si terrible, tu as survécu. Du moins je pense. Et puis le juger que sur ça c'est un peu rapide pour moi.

-Ne te moque pas, tout le monde n'as pas ton aisance à parler devant une classe pleine d'élève, et puis il n'a pas un air méchant, il me semble plutôt sympa. » Lança la brune pour toutes réponses.

-Je ne suis pas si à l'aise que ça quand il s'agit de parler en public, c'est juste que je commence à en avoir l'habitude. » Vu le nombre de briefing qu'elle avait donné au SGC c'était plus que normal songea t'elle.

Bella reprit : «D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire par ne pas être à l'aise. Mais que veux-tu dire par en avoir l'habitude ?

-Eh bien, comme je te le disais pendant l'heure de français, ma mère est colonel dans l'Air Force, alors, à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une nouvelle affectation nous étions obligées de déménager.

-Oh ! Je comprends… et je te plains. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à changé de lycée, de maison en permanence.

-Ca va. Comme je te le disais, on s'y habitue. » Conclut finalement Sam/Sarah.

La première moitié de l'heure d'histoire se passa sans problème, Sam faisait attention à ses paroles pour éviter de révéler des choses qu'elle devait garder pour elle, ainsi que pour rester fidèle à son histoire, choses qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien. Mais vers le milieu du cours elle sentit un élancement à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme ceux qu'elle ressentait lorsque les souvenirs de Jolinar de Malkshur refaisaient surface. Sauf que la douleur était plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte. Et tout d'un coup tout devint noir. Le reste de la classe ne vit rien, ils leur semblèrent juste que Sarah c'était assoupie une seconde puis était revenue à elle. C'est également ce que crut Bella. En réalité l'esprit de Jolinar c'était réveillé et avait fait connaitre sa présence à Sam.

Au moment où elle sembla s'endormir, Sam se retrouva dans son esprit, une situation qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté, notamment avec les réplicateurs à forme humaine, et avec numéro cinq, l'un d'entre eux qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, malheureusement. Et donc pas forcément une situation qu'elle appréciait. Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête, il y avait une autre conscience. Chose étrange, elle n'avait détecté personne pouvant s'infiltrée dans son esprit de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas de réplicateurs, ça elle s'en serait rendu compte, pas de prêcheur des Oris, ils avaient été éliminés peu après leurs maîtres, et les êtres élevés n'interféraient pas avec les plans inférieurs sauf problème majeurs et encore il courait le risque de se voir renvoyer à la vie de mortel. Une voix résonna alors dans le pré qui représentait son esprit :

« Bonjour Samantha. Désolée de vous importunée ainsi, mais pour un premier contact, cela est préférable.

-Un premier contact ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et comment êtes vous entrée dans mon esprit !

-Vous savez qui je suis. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal. De toute façon je serai bien incapable de vous en faire Samantha étant désormais une partie de votre esprit. » Apparut alors devant elle Rosha l'hôte du tok'ra Jolinar avant elle, elle comprit alors :

«Jolinar ! Vous êtes Jolinar ! Mais, c'est impossible, vous êtes morte, il y a dix ans de cela, certes en me sauvent la vie, se dont je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, mais morte tout de même.

-Allons, Sam, vous savez que quasiment rien n'est impossible après ce que vous avez vécu ! De plus vous allez avoir besoin d'un esprit ouvert vu le monde dans lequel vous allez plongée.

-Bien, je tacherai de garder sa en tête, c'est sur qu'après le SGC, Forks sera un milieu très bouleversant, répondit sarcastiquement une blonde excédée par la situation.

-Je sens du sarcasme dans votre voix Samantha.

-En effet il y a du sarcasme. Et si vous vouliez bien m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe, Jolinar, j'en serai très heureuse.

-Eh bien c'est compliqué.

-Ne cherchez pas a esquivé la question !

-Non, mais pendant que nous conversons, le temps continue de s'écouler à l'extérieur de votre esprit, plus lentement certes, mais il s'écoule toujours.

-Et que suggérer vous ?

-Je vais vous renvoyer dans un état conscient et je vous expliquerai tout. Vous n'aurez qu'as pensé vos réponse et je le entendrais. » Conclut la tok'ra, qui la renvoya donc dans le monde réel sans attendre sa réponse.

Sam passa les minutes suivantes à rassurer Bella, lui expliquant maintes fois qu'elle n'avait aucuns problèmes justes un peu de fatigue due au voyage depuis Colorado Springs. Une fois que la brune eut finie de s'assurer de sa bonne santé, elle commença à interroger son locataire forcé.

Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'une force mystérieuse l'avait amené à cet état, l'ex-symbiote n'en savait pas plus pour l'instant, si ce n'et qu'elle était coincée dans son cerveau, n'ayant plus de corps pour changer d'hôte. Sam lui demanda ensuite si cette force avait effectué d'autres modifications sur son corps, et, la réponse fut oui. Mais Jolinar lui promit de lui expliqué tous les effets de ces modifications dès le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'elle laissa échapper que sa relation avec Alice risquait d'être mouvementée et qu'elle aurait probablement besoin de ses modifications. Le colonel la questionna rapidement sur le pourquoi du comment, mais la locatrice forcé dans le cerveau de la blonde ne laissa rien filtrer. Alors que leur conversation se terminait, la cloche sonna, tout les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Sarah et Bella, se dirigèrent vers la cantine tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, sans grandes importances. En arrivant devant l'entrée elles virent Alice qui attendait Sarah. Cette dernière lui présenta Bella et demanda au petit lutin si la brune pouvait mangée avec elle. La vampire accepta sans difficulté. En effet lorsqu'elle était autour de Sarah elle trouvait très facile de contrôler sa soif de sang, elle se demandait pourquoi. Mais elle savait tout de même une chose, elle était amoureuse de la jeune blonde et ferait tout pour éviter que la vision quelle avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée ne se réalise. Tout. Y compris révéler son secret aux humains. Tant pis si Sarah la rejetait et tant pis aussi pour le fait que les Volturi la tuerai probablement s'ils l'apprenaient.

Elles entrèrent alors dans la cantine, ensemble, et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le buffet. Une fois leur plateau remplie, les trois nouvelles amies s'assirent à une table sous les regards étonner et surpris des élèves. Mais ce que Sarah Carter nota surtout fut le fait que les Cullen, assis seul à une table les observaient comme si Alice avait perdus la tête. De plus en plus bizarre...


	5. Intérogatoire vampire

Chapitre 5 :

Au cours du déjeuner les trois nouvelles amies rirent, beaucoup. Chacune appréciant la compagnie des autres, les silences n'étaient pas lourds et pesant comme dans beaucoup d'autres cas. Au contraire, ils étaient nécessaire et permettait de savourer la présence des autres. Une chose surpris Sam/Sarah ainsi que Bella, le fait que tous les élèves les regardaient, surpris. Alice, lorsqu'elles lui posèrent la question, leur appris qu'en fait ils étaient simplement étonnés de la voir à une autre table que celle de sa famille. D'ailleurs les trois filles avaient notées les regards que leurs lançaient les Cullen. Ceux d'Edward et de Rosalie étaient clairement venimeux tandis que ceux de Jasper et Emmet étaient respectivement amicaux pour Jasper et plein de malice et de surprise pour Emmet. « Dis Alice, il y a un problème avec le fait que tu sois avec nous ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ta famille nous regarde bizarrement depuis que nous sommes entrées, répondit Sam.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en occupe pas.

-Si tu le dis. » Conclut la blonde, pas du tout convaincu, mais essayant de le masquer. Sans grande réussite. Alice savait qu'elle aurait droit à une intérogation de la part de ses "frères et soeur" vampires.

Une fois le repas terminé, les trois filles se séparèrent, Sarah et Bella avaient leur cours de Biologie, tandis qu'Alice avait deux heures de littérature anglaise. Mais avant d'aller en cours, la vampire alla voir sa « famille »qui l'attendait près de leur voiture dans le parking du lycée. Dès qu'elle fut à côté d'eux, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en venant, même sans l'aide de ses visions. Et elle avait raison.

A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'Edward commençait à lui poser quelques questions, à lui faire passer un interrogatoire digne du KGB sous Staline. « Alice, serait tu devenu folle à un moment dans la mâtiné! Prendre ton repas avec deux humaines! Et surtout avec cette Swan! Son odeur est tellement forte et attirante que nous la sentions à l'autre bout de la salle! Te rend tu compte de ce qu'il aurait pu ce passer!...

-Détends toi Edward, laissa là répondre à tes questions avant de les enchaîner. » Lança Jasper, qui fit alors un signe de tête amicale à Alice pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait parler, il ne la mangerait pas. « Merci Jasp'. Bon, je vais commencer par le début, ce matin en cours de physique avancée, Sarah, la fille blonde de ce midi, c'est mise à côté de moi. Et avant que tu proteste Edward sache que c'était la seule place libre dans la salle, je n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Donc quand je me suis assise à côte d'elle, j'ai senti quelque chose en moi changer, je me suis tout de suite senti attirée par elle. Mais pas pour son sang ! Le fait est que quand je suis à proximité d'elle je peux me contrôler sans problème, sans effort. Nous sommes devenue amies, elle est devenue amie avec Bella Swan et voilà ! » En l'entendant parler Jasper laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Etant un empathe il savait exactement ce que ressentaient Alice et Sarah. Il y avait juste une chose qui le tracassait. Il détectait que Sarah cachait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, il n'était pas Edward après tout. Il ne pouvait pas lire les pensée. Ni voir le future. Contrairement à Alice.

« Je persiste à penser que c'est de la folie !" L'interrompis Rosalie. "Selon moi tu devrais arrêter de la voire ! De les voire ! C'est trop dangereux nous risquerions d'être découvert.

-Moi je dis qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Et puis nous ne sommes pas obligé de leur parler du côté buveur de sang de la famille, intervint Emmet.

-Je suis contre ! » Enchaînât Edward, virulent. Alors tout le monde se tourna vers Jasper, le seul à ne pas avoir donné son opinion sur le sujet qui les inquiétais tous.

-Moi je dis que c'est le choix d'Alice, et que quoi qu'il arrive nous devrons l'accepter. De toute façon, elle ne semble pas être un danger immédiat pour nous. Je n'est senti aucune émotions néfaste à notre encontre, sauf peut-être envers Edward et Rosalie. Mais vu les regards que vous lanciez ce n'est pas très étonnant.

-Merci Jasper. Sachez que je compte essayer de devenir amies avec ces deux humaines, et que quoi qu'il arrive vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Mais dis-moi Edward, tu devrais te détendre. Après tout tu peux lire leur pensée et nous dire si elles ont des doutes ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et en plus, j'ai vu que tu allais essayer de séduire Bella, alors ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'elle alors que tu veux faire exactement la même chose. » Edward sembla réfléchir un instant comme essayant de savoir si la cause valait le coût de se battre. Puis il parvint à une décision, il allait négocier. Surtout grâce à la vision qu'il venait de découvrir par hasard dans l'esprit d'Alice. « Mais Alice, que vas-tu faire ce soir ? » Le fait qu'il est trouvé ça dans son esprit rendait la vampire complètement furieuse. « Sort. De. Ma. Tête. Edward ! » Mais le mal était fait, les autres voulaient savoir. Et Rosalie fut la première à parler : « De quoi parle t-il Alice ? Que vas t-il se passer ce soir ? » Alice savait très bien que maintenant rien ne les détourneraient de leur envie de savoir. Alors elle leur raconta la vision dans laquelle Sarah se faisait assasiner. Jasper pensa rapidement qu'il y avait plus en Sarah Carter qu'une simple étudiante. Les civils n'esquivent pas les balles de sniper. Mais après que tous le monde se fut calmé. Alice passa à l'attaque. Elle savait que Edward ne voyait en la jeune brune rien de plus qu'un jouait pour le distraire de son ennui. Une humaine dont on pouvait disposer. Emmet intervint finalement:"Edward, Alice, arrêtez! Ce soir nous n'interviendront pas et Edward ne s'approchera pas de Bella." Le reste de la fraterie vampirique fut obliger d'accepter, et tous retournairent en cours rapidement avant que leur absence soit remarqué. Alice passa mes deux heures suivant à fantasmer sur la jeune Carter pendant que Jasper tentait de bloquer l'éxcitation de la petite vampire qui passait violament à travers son pouvoir empathique.


End file.
